


How to ruin fun.

by OnionTheOtakuGoat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, M/M, Ruined fun, kink talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionTheOtakuGoat/pseuds/OnionTheOtakuGoat
Summary: Just read it. You’ll understand the title a lot better at the end than now.





	How to ruin fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I spelled Shouyou’s name wrong I just don’t have the mental energy to fix it.

Shoyo walked along the grass, flashlight shone at his feet. It was what he would say is about two in the morning. Him and the entire volleyball team were on a trip to Colorado. 

The reason Shoyo was walking was because he couldn’t sleep. So he decided it would be a good idea to go sit on the edge of a nearby cliff and watch the sunrise. Anyways, he had just gotten there. He took a seat, staring at the stars as he let tiny bugs and flies nip at the bottoms of his bare feet.

“What are you doing here?” Shoyo jumped at the sudden voice of his friend Tobio. He turned to see the black haired boy standing there hand outstretched with a flashlight on the ground in front of him.

“T-Tobio! I-I was just g-going to watch the s-sunrise! Y-yeah!” Shoyo blushed madly, struggling to cover his face. He was so stunned he had forgotten about the fact that he was literally alone with his crush, and best friend! 

“At one in the morning? Dumbass, I’d think you at least knew that around these times the sun don’t rise till’ seven. What are you gonna sit out here alone till’ then?” Tobio grabbed his flashlight off of the ground. Proceeding to sit next to Shoyo.

“I guess, I could stargaze too y’know!” Shoyo shouted, unable to control his tone of voice. As he realized this, his face turned an even rosier red. Embarrassment clouded his mind.

“Well, I guess you want to know why I’m here? I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about someo-something.” Tobio caught himself midway through his sentence and his face flushed red. Shoyo felt himself sadden as he thought of Tobio with a girl. He knew one day that would happen, but he still never wanted it to. 

“Who is the someone?” Shoyo looked Tobio straight in the eye, causing him to melt. 

“Just s-someone!” Tobio reddened. Thinking of what might happen if he told the truth, the truth that he was thinking about the orange haired boy in front of him.

“I knew it.” Shoyo whispered under his breath with a quivering voice. Tobio picked up this noise, it sounded as though the boy was about to cry.

“Knew what?” Tobio struggled to find out what to do, ending up just hugging the boy tightly. 

“I-It’s just I really like you Tobio, more than like a friend, I don’t like the thought of you being with or thinking about someone else.” Hinata says through sobs, “I know that one day, you’ll ask her out, and she’ll say yes. You’ll end up married with children, and grow old together, I-I. I don’t want that to happen Tobio, but I know it will, and there’s nothing I can do about it!” At this point, Shoyo is a roaring waterfall. And Tobio is holding onto the boy so tightly he starts to wonder if Shoyo can breathe.

“H-Hinata, I.” Tobio stumbled in both voice and mind trying to find what to say. “I.” Tobio is at a loss for words, unable to speak as this situation is getting better and worse at the same time. 

“You’re revolted aren’t you? I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore, I’m thinking about quitting the team already anyways.” Shoyo gets up and starts to walk in the opposite direction of the cabins. 

“H-Hinata wait!” Tobio stops Shoyo with a tight hug from behind. “Why would you ever say something like that?”

“It’s true Tobio. If you didn’t get the plain idea, I have feelings for you, I’m disgusting. I suck at volleyball, and now I turn out to be messed up too. I don’t think there’s really any other choice.” Shoyo stayed on his feet in the same place for about 30 seconds, savoring Tobio’s embrace. Then plopping to the ground on his knees.

“Choice?” Tobio plopped down as well, embracing Shoyo again. “Hinata, you love volleyball. You said you’d never give up. And I don’t find it revolting whatsoever. In fact, Hinata, I want you to know who I was thinking about.” 

“Who.” Shoyo’s voice was sad and low pitched. It was not a question, more of a requested statement.

“Hinata, I don’t think I have to use words to tell you.” Shoyo didn’t have time to react as lips smashed into his own, a tongue poking at them begging for entrance, which he gladly granted. 

After breaking the kiss, Shoyo stared into Tobio’s eyes, completely stunned. Not believing what had just happened, he pinched his left cheek, to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. After realizing he wasn’t, he jumped excitedly at Tobio, wrapping his arms around him.

“I just need clarification, did that mean anything? I mean, in the past it was just to cheer me up. Too many times in fact.” Shoyo fell back off of Tobio back onto the ground, now reluctant to embrace him so passionately. 

“Shoyo,” Hinata shivered at the sound of his first name being called, “Why would I do that?” Tobio pushed Shoyo down with one hand and the other was used to hold him up, after about ten seconds, Tobio was on top of Shoyo, on all fours. He started to nibble at the skin on Shoyo’s neck, earning a moan from the cute ginger.

“A-Ah! T-Tobi-o!” Shoyo tried his best to hold in his voice, but failed horribly when Tobio put his hand in his pants and started to massage his manhood through his underwear. 

“Shh, you’re fine Shoyo.” Tobio breathed down Shoyo’s neck, causing him to tremble uncontrollably. 

“T-Tobio!” Hinata arched his back as Tobio ripped off his and his own pants. “Wh-What are you doing?!” Shoyo squirmed as Tobio slithered down his body, leaving a trail of mixed saliva down his side with his tongue. Shoyo shuttered as he made the sudden realization that Tobio had stopped at his thighs, parallel to his manhood, which was now standing proud, despite him being terrified.

“I want to try something, will you let me?”  
Tobio looked into Shoyo’s eyes with a snake like look. Licking his tip, and tasting the precum that was coming out from his slit. 

“T-Tobio! Wh-What are you I-implying?” Shoyo writhed in want and desire, but did not want to do what he thought of doing, out of fear of being selfish.

“I’m implying that I suck you off, an then fuck you. But if there’s any other dumbass ideas you have please do speak up.” Tobio proceeded to sit up and glare at Shoyo, staring into his eyes resisting looking at his manhood.

“D-Do you have any k-kinks?” Shoyo sat up as well, attempting to hide his manhood with the jacket that he had tossed to the side earlier before he sat on the edge of the cliff. 

Tobio was taken aback by the ginger’s question, “No, not really. I never found anything particularly arousing. What about you?” Tobio didn’t expect to hear much, Shoyo always seemed so innocent. 

“B-Bondage and, p-pain.” Shoyo blushed. Tobio automatically became twice as hard, Shoyo was into bondage and pain? How much else did he not know about the boy? 

“O-Oh.” Tobio was a bright shade of rose red. “W-Who feels the pain, like do you want tot be bound or do you want the other person to be bound?” 

“I-I like to be tied up, slapped and marked.” Shoyo blushed a shade of even darker red, something that Tobio thought was impossible at this point. 

“U-Uhm, ok.” Tobio searched around looking for something to tie Shoyo up with, settling on the paracord that he had tossed into a bush the previous night. He completely forgot why but he was absolutely thankful for it. 

“T-Tobio?” Shoyo was skeptical of why Tobio had wandered to a bush, then blushed red at the sight of the paracord.

“H-Hinata, do you really want me to do this?” Hinata nodded yes frantically and Tobio used the paracord to tie Shoyo’s rust above his own head.

“Told you they’d end up fucking!” Tanaka shouted from behind them. Leaving them too embarrassed to shout anything back. 

“Holy shit, I guess we all owe you 50 bucks. You’re gaydar’s gonna get you rich Tanaka.” Suga mumbled from behind Tsukki, who shuffled through the team savings wallet. 

“This money was supposed to be spent on souvenirs you know!” Tsukki pulled a 50 out of the wallet. 

“Hey!” Daichi slapped the wallet and 50 out of Tsukki‘s hands. “Pay with your own money!”

“Haha! Check that off my list! Who else have I predicted? Daichi and Suga, Tsukki and Yamaguchi! Now I’ve even predicted Kageyama and Hinata!” Tanaka laughed manically, marveling at how on point his gaydar was. “I’m saying Asahi and Nishinoya are banging too!” 

Tobio and Shoyo scrambles to cover themselves up, both extremely embarrassed. “So much for our fun.” They both whispered underneath their breath.


End file.
